Life before
by Minxheart
Summary: So this was meant to be a short one shot fic however someone ecouraged me to make it longer so i have changed it to show Sam's motives for cheating and joining the army. Thank you Gemmaa13 for all your encouragment and all the great reviews!
1. Christmas party

**So I updated my first chapter with more detail...**

She couldn't help laughing at the awful christmas jokes Big Mac told and she walked over to Tom hoping at last today they could go public with their relationship. "Hey Tom" she teased as she whispered in his ear "You are a tease Dr Nicholls" it was his turn to whisper in her ear and she laughed. Tom leaned in towards her and was about to kiss her when "Dylan" Zoe said completly shocked as Dylan walked in the pub. Sam turned quickly as Dylan walked to the table to sit next to Zoe and she exused herself from Tom and walked toward Dylan. "Dylan what are you doing here?" she whispered quietly "Because I want to celebrate Christmas" Dylan said and Sam looked snidely back. Dylan walked up to the bar and Sam turned away annoyed by his sarcasm and went back to talking to Tom. The next time she looked around Dylan had raised a glass of red wine to his lips. "DYLAN" she shouted _what was he doing after all that hard work_. "Dylan what the hell do you think you are doing" she said quickly but quietly as while she knew that Zoe knew Dylan had a problem no one else did. Dylan put the glass down and slid it across to her and cursed Sam but she could live with it if it meant he didn't drink. Tom leant over to her and whispered in her ear and Sam giggled a small girlish giggle and they headed towards the toilets. Even now nobody exept her, Dylan and Ian knew what Dylan was like drunk and she wanted it to stay that way for Dylan's sake.

They walked back out 30 minutes later laughing and smiling going over to talk to Zoe and Charlie. She was then all of a sudden made aware that something was wrong by a shout from Dylan and she turned quickly to see Dylan shouting at Amanda. "What the hell is up with him, he's only had 2 glasses of wine" Zoe commented shocked "WHAT he's had..." and a look of fear spread on her face as she walked over to him. Dylan was getting very angry and shouting knowing out of everyone she had the best chance of calming him down there was no way she was going to let him ruin his new reputation. Amanda looked terrified completely shocked by this change in character and she tried to back away but Dylan was still shouting. The whole pub had turned to look at Dylan and she ran in front of Amanda knowing she could handle his mood. "She's stalking me, that bitch is stalking me" he slurred. "She's not Dylan" she tried reason her voice calm "She's leaving and she got everyone a present Dylan" she told him not sure if that would have helped. "GO AWAY" he yelled moving his face forward towards her trying to threaten her she was starting to get nervous now and needed an idea fast. "Dylan remember our honeymoon the two of us on the beach" she tried but he sensed her nerves and he advanced toward her Big Mac and Fletch trying to intervien but she wouldn't let them. "NO YOU'RE A CHEATING BITCH" he slurred and as he said that she knew what was going to happen and she tried to duck out of the way but he grabbed her quickly and pushed her against the wall and slapped her hard across the face making her cheek sting. San gasped in pain and clung to her cheek as the realisation that he hadn't done that in 5 years hit her. He wasn't done and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the table "Dylan" she pleaded and Big Mac and Fletch tried to pull him off her as he continued to beat her stomach. Dylan fought them off in a drunken stupor and made his way toward her again "DO YOU LIKE BEING BURNED?" He yelled grabbing the nearest candle and getting close to her neck and Sam stood trembling with fear remembering that he had never done that before. But before she had to start worrying anymore Amanda started yelling at him and he turned. Sam looked up dazed from the table and saw him go toward Amanda but Sam couldn't let him hurt her after all he was her ex. "Dylan, Dylan look at me" Dylan didn't turn around and continued towards her "DYLAN" she screemed he was about to hit Amanda after all she knew the warning signs. Suddenly Dylan turned toward her and Tom stepped in only now gettting out of his frozen state of shock and trying to intervien to protect his girlfriend who ignored these atempts and walked up to Dylan and grabbing the glass of water next to her spun Dylan round and threw it in his eyes. Before he had time to respond she dragged him outside Dylan blinked the water out of his eyes totally confused as to where he was "Sam" he blinked and he noticed in horror the red mark on her face. "SAM" he yelled and she flinched taking a step back and her reaction was proof enough. "Sam what did I do?" he asked concerned about what he had done. Sam took off her jacket to show Dylan the bruises he had caused and Dylan sank to the floor distraught. Dylan started crying and Sam hadn't seen him cry in 5 years "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sam" he sobbed. Sam consoled him and grabbed Dylan a cab and put him in it. Her shoulders were bruised and she knew her collegues would want an explanation so it was with a heavy heart that she turned and closed her eyes as she opened the doors to the pub.


	2. The past

There was no question about it Samantha Keogh loved her husband. While he was grumpy and while when he was in his moods he wasn't as nice but Sam loved him. They had been together 3 years and to be honest she couldn't have a bad thing to say about them. Well exept his drinking Dylan drank a lot but any time Sam tried to talk to him about Dylan would insist he didn't have a problem. Until the night of their 3rd wedding aniversary...

Sam sat down waiting for Dylan to arrive home he had gone out to the pub with a couple of mates but had promised to be back at 9 it was now 11. She was starting to worry and panic about where Dylan was she had called the people he was with to be told Dylan left ages ago. She heard the door go and told the boys that Dylan had got home she then hung up the phone. "Ssssam" he slurred "Come here" he walked towards her and hugged her so she couldn't move "Who were you talking to?" he suddenly became sucpicous.  
"You're mates from the pub they..." she started Dylan didn't let her finish he slapped her hard across the face and it shut her up. In all the time she had known Dylan vilonce was never his style but while he was up close to her like this she could tell it was the booze. She was completly shocked she felt tears come to her eye clouding her vision as Dylan slammed her hard against the wall. He pulled her hair and Sam started to talk to him "Dylan please" he let his hold on her go and she swallowed watching Dylan go up to bed and deciding it would be better for her to sleep on the sofa.


	3. Resoution

The next morning Sam woke up groggy with an awful head ache she suddenly remembered the events of last night and moaned as entered the kitchen and grabbed some paracetamol. She heard the groaning of the stairs and tensed as Dylan walked into the kitchen she wasn't planning on mentioning last night. He looked up at her "What happened to you?" he asked perplexed "You don't remember my gosh Dylan how much did you drink?" she questioned loudly and they both winced Dylan due to a hangover and Sam because last night he had slammed her head on a wall and it sort of hurt. Dylan looked first into her eyes and then to the living room and realisation dawned on him "Sam I didn't..." he started nervous for the first time that Sam had known him. She nodded ans he started to cry "I am so sorry Sam I didn't mean it I never meant any of it." Sam could tell he felt awful lay a conforting hand upon his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Its ok look it wasn't your fault you just drank to much" Sam reason and Dylan looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Samantha Nicholls and I am so sorry for everything" he cried onto her shoulder.


	4. 2 weeks

2 weeks had passed since Dylan had lashed out and Sam thought they were turning a corner Dylan hadn't got drunk in the 2 weeks since then. Sam walked though the door the army training had been tough and she had a very sore neck. "Dylan" she yelled, there was no answer, she called again "Dylan". She walked though to the kitchen and still Dylan still wasn't there. She decided to fix some dinner and was just in the middle of boiling the water to cook the potatoes. Dylan stumbled in "Sam" he slurred and Sam tensed. "Dylan you're drunk" Sam bit her lip and Dylan stumbled towards her. "I'm not drunk" Dylan argued still slurring his words and moving towards Sam. Sam took a step back into the counter and Dylan saw this and started to get angry "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled. Sam tried to get to the otherside of the counter and as soon as she darted behind it Dylan pushed it over on top of her. She screamed loudly and Dylan walked away from her she was traped under the counter and couldn't move. Her legs were killing but she couldn't do anything about and so tried to dull the pain by not thinking about anything. She closed her eyes and stopped herself from screaming in pain and passed out...


	5. Next morning

She woke up in the next morning pain still throbbing in her legs. She kept her eyes closed trying to forget that she could feel anything there was no way she was going to be able to get it off on her own.

Dylan came down the stairs slowly his head was spinning he turned the corner and saw the counter on the floor "SAM" he yelled and he had suddenly sobered up. "SAM" he called again when she didn't respond.

Dylan called her name but she didn't respond she wasn't sure whether he was sober yet. He called her name again and still she didn't repond and closed her eyes. She felt the weight being lifted off her and she opened her eyes slowly. Dylan was lifting the counter off her "Thanks" she muttered and tried to stand up. Her stomach hurt but she wasn't planning on telling Dylan that. "Sam I am so sorry... I didn't mean any of this" she could tell he felt awful and so accepted his apology. "Dylan please believe me, you can't drink Dylan" she started crying partly because her stomach was hurting and partly because she realised how Dylan felt about her. "I'm going to work" he muttered and Sam couldn't believe what she heard. She watched Dylan leave and couldn't believe it she tried to get herself some cereal but doubled over in pain and grabbed the phone. She dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance and layed down on the floor following the advice given on the phone.


	6. Hospital and return of Dr Trueman

It took 13 minutes for the ambulance to arrive "Hello ambulance service" said the female voice at the door. "In here, just come in" she yelled back the door opened and a female and a male entered. They walked up to her "Ok my names Dixie this is Jeff can i ask your name sweet heart?" Dixie asked sweetly. "Sam" she whispered quietly "Ok Sam I'm going to need you to tell me where you're in pain" Dixie asked. Sam didn't feel like talking and instead lifted up her t shirt from last night so they could examine her. Dixie put a hand on her stomach and Sam gasped in pain "Can you us what hapeened sweet heart?" Dixie asked. Sam could answer but she wasn't planning to as Dylan wasn't himself. "Ok were going to have take you in" Dixie said "Where?" Sam asked nervously. "Holby City ED" Jeff answered before Dixie could answer. Sam nodded and Jeff picked her up and she relaxed _at least they wern't going to see Dylan_ she thought. Sam got into the ambulance and they drove to the ED and they got Sam out of the ambulance. They went though the door "Adam this is Sam she had an accient and has got bruising to her stomach were a large object has collapsed on her. The man Adam walked over "Hey Sam my name's Dr Trueman" they entered the cubicle and Adam inspected her.


	7. Pub

She left the ED a couple of hours later her dark brown hair falling onto her waist. Her hair was natrually blonde but she dyed it a couple of weeks ago when Dylan had vowed to stop drinking. Dr Trueman had said she was fine and ok to go home so she called a taxi and got in. When she got home Dylan was waiting with dinner she could tell he had been really worried about her. "Where have you been?" Dylan asked "I made dinner"  
"I had to go to the hospital" Sam muttered.  
"Not because of..." he trailed off and he looked horror struck at Sam. His eyes looked close to tears and she could tell he hated himself. "Dylan look I'm ok" she smiled reasurringly and she walked over to him and kissed him he turned away and she frowned. "Dylan?" she questioned he ignored her and walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door shut and Sam tensed knowing where Dylan was going she ran to the front door but his car was already gone.


	8. Corporal Ian Dean

As she has expected he had gone to the pub to drown his sorrows and as she had exepcteed he came home plastered and more violent than ever. She woke up the next morning on her kitchen floor she got up quickly then wished she hadn't and silently went up to their bedroom and stole some of her clothes she took the out the room and changed. She left Dylan a note on the table saying she was going out jogging and left the house. She didn't really plan to jogg just to think about the decisions she had made in her life to get her to this point. She knocked into someone and she felt boiling out coffee spill over her as well as she was jolted in the ribs were Dylan had kicked her. She looked up annoyed but the man was appoligetic and took her to the side. "Can I suggest you go to an ED or I can look at it now if you want." he said noticing her pain she shook her head she couldn't let a random stranger or even a member of an ED see what had happened.  
"Come on please let me look I feel awful especially as you are hot!" he said trying to flatter her. Sam was planning on telling him she was married but she didn't want to.  
"Ok" she murmured "I'm Dr Sam Nicholls and you are?" she asked.  
"I'm Corperal Ian Dean I'm an army medic" he intraduced himself he held out his hand and she took it.  
"Where do you live i can take you back and I'll look at you there" he smiled sweetly.  
"No no it's fine I don't need looking at" she protested  
"You do Sam" he started walking with her.  
"You don't even know me" sam said starting to get annoyed.  
"Fine but if you change your mind..." he got out a pen and wrote something on a peice of paper and handed it to her. "Do you want me to walk you home babe" he asked  
"I'm fine I can get home on my own" she didn't really want to have a long conversation with this man he sounded nice but still...

They parted ways and Sam looked down at the peice of paper:

Corperal Ian Dean

07937524309

15 Holly Grove Drive

Call me if you change your mind or just want to chat...

Sam couldn't help herself smile and she stepped though the door to her house. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled and she jumped back _it was 11 what was he doing drinking at this time? _"You've been drinking" Sam said stepping back against the door trying to fumble with the latch.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION" he yelled walking towards her and slapping her round the face. She held her face in pain  
"Dylan" she begged  
"I SAID ANSWER MY QUESTION" he yelled slapping her round the face again  
"I left you a note" she said starting to cry "Dylan I went out jogging" He grabbed at her wrists and twisted her arm and threw her away from the door and onto the floor.  
"YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING" he punchein the face and kicked her in the stomach. She got up quickly and clutched her stomach she felt blood trickle into her mouth where Dylan had punched her. Dylan tried to push her down but she ducked under his arm and to the door and was quickly able to unlock the door and run outside. She didn't know what to do she put her hand in her pocket and felt the card. She dug the card out and dialled the number on her phone "Hi Corperal Dean I was wondering whether I could take you up on your offer..." she said sitting down on the curb.


	9. Help

She was crying tears streaming down her face. A car pulled up next to her and parked the car. Sam looked up as he got out  
"Sam what happened babe?" he asked and bent down and tried to hug her but she gasped in pain. She got up and Ian helped into the car she strapped herself in and he shut the door. They drove in silence Sam couldn't bring herself to tell him anything she could barley admit to herself.

They arrived at his house and she gasped his house was massive it was a beautiful white marble place. It had an iron fence which he told her was electric and he helped her out the car and led her up the drive way. "This place...it's amazing" she finished  
"What were you expecting?" he flirted  
"Not this" she laughed and it re opened the cut on her lip.  
"Sam what happened when I left you were..." he started and trailed off.  
"I'm ok I...I just got mugged" she muttered  
"Sam..." he implored and she ignored him and took her top off so he could survey the damage. She could tell he had to do a double take and she let him approach and touch her chest. She let him look at her ribs and at her lip all the while trying to make her seem as at ease as finished patching her up  
"Thanks I should go" she said pulling her top on.  
"Nonsence babe stay for a coffeeat least or something stronger" at the word stronger she winced remembering Dylan got.  
"Ok coffee then" she conceeded.

They drank their coffees and the refils and Sam started to feel sleepy and without realsing it without even intending to she fell asleep.


	10. Marble House

Sam woke up the next morning she was suprised to see she was in a bed and it wasn't her own. She got up quickly Dylan would be missing her she opened the door to the bedroom and went down the stairs. "Sam do you want some breakfast?" he asked from behind her.  
"Ian I..."she started  
"Come on my famous cereal, toast and coffee breakfast can you really refuse" he laughed trying to tempt her. "Fine Cereal and coffee" she laughed and walked into his kitchen he had already got his cereal out. "Coco Pops" she laughed "Yh there a very good source of calcium, tasty and lets face it they taste amazing" he reasoned. She shrugged her shoulder and poured herself a bowl of coco pops and put milk on. "See what I mean" he said as she took a mouthful. She laughed and bit her lip while flicking her hair. "How are you this mornng?" he asked concerned  
"I'm fine thanks I'm not in any pain any more" she said lying though her teeth.  
"You're lying" he said and handed her a tablet. She took it and swalled it and finished her coffee "Thanks for everything" she said again.  
"No problem" he answered smiling at her. She finished her cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher. She thanked him again and said good bye as she left his house shutting the white marble door behind him.


	11. Relief

"Dylan" she yelled as she walked though the door and into the living room. "Dylan" she called again but was met with silence this creeped her out Dylan's car was on the drive way so... "Dylan" she called again "Dylan this isn't funny" she walked though to their kitchen. Dylan lay there on the floor completly unconcious. "Dylan" she ran over to him and tried to wake him "Dylan" she shook him and he woke groggily.  
"Sam what... where... why am I here Sam?" he asked  
"You had to much to drink again Dylan" she answered not even bothering to be tactful. "Sam...I..." he looked at her and saw the markings on her.  
"Don't Dylan" she said as she went to get him some water.  
"Sam I really..." he started  
"Don't say something when you have no real sincerity to change" she said coldly.  
"Don't talk to me like that" he yelled and she jumped back spilling water over herself. Dylan got up and Sam handed him the water and the pain killer. "Thanks" he muttered and walked away leaving Sam standing there against a wall. He obviusly wasn't going to work today she picked up the phone and dialled the number "Hello my name is Samantha Keogh I am Dylan Keogh's wife my husband is not going to be in work today he is suffering from horrid migrain!" she hung up the phone. Sam couldn't help herself she started to breakdown tears fell down her face. _She had done that so many times recently and it was starting to hurt her. _She grabbed the phone again and rang Ian "Hey do you want to meet up?" she asked he answered and she hung up the phone.


	12. Drowning

She had so much to think about than when she had left. The lefeat was in her hand and she held it by her side. She came though the front door "Hey Dylan I'm back" she yelled and she walked though to the kitchen not expecting an answer. She picked up the peeler and started to peel the carrots. She put the leaflet on the counter and read the first part.

**Seeking young Dr's under 30 who are brave, talented and good at making quick decisions. if you fit the criteria and want to know more **

**contact 66655**

She filled the sink with water and dropped the carrots in the sink. "You're alive then" Sam jumped as Dylan entered the kitchen.  
"I was out Dylan" she argued  
"DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME" he yelled and as he stepped toward her she smelt the alchol on his breath. Where the hell had he gotton alcohol from it was the middle of the day and they didn''t keep alcohol in the house anymore. She had to remove herself from the situation  
"Dylan do you want to watch tv" she offered backing up against the wall.  
"YOU BITCH" he yelled and grabbed her hair and pulled her toward the sink thrusting her head in the water. She had been under a couple of seconds and couldn't breathe she tried to lash out at Dylan but he held her tighetly there. She couldn't breathe she really couldn't now and just as she was sure she was about to die and blackness came to get her Dylan released her. She struggled to breathe now and was choking on oxygen Dylan didn't leave her much time and pulled her to him and started to kiss her.

**Sorry so short**


	13. Whole new Extreme

"Dylan" she yelled and he tried to kiss her again but she ducked underneath him. Dylan twisted her arm and she hit him away as she was smaller than him she was able to duck down deeper. Dylan reached down and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. He dropped down on top of her and pinned her down brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Dylan stop" she beeged and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Dylan pushed her arms down and ripped her t shirt off. "Dylan" she yelled again and he traced his finger along her body Dylan came close to her again and started to kiss her. When he came close she spat in his eye and he recoilled and relaxed and she was able to push him off her. She ran to the sink and threw water into Dylan's eyes and he looked dazed at her for a second. "Sam" he blinked she didn't look at him and walked out the back door quickly so Dylan couldn't talk to her.


	14. Out at night

She came back though the door she hoped that Dylan had calmed down she had been out to get some shopping including Dylan's favourite soup and bread. Se put the soup in the microwave and went upstairs into her bedroom. She touched the deep crimson wall and followed it to her dresser. Dylan lay apparently asleep and so she changed into a black silk night dress. "Dylan I have your favourite soup down stairs" she said as she knew Dylan was only pretending to be asleep. She left the bedroom and went down stairs just as the 3 minutes were up on the microwave and it pinged. "Dylan soups ready" she yelled and heard Dylan come down stairs hoping and preying that he would be in a better mood. She was slicing the bread when Dylan put a hand on her shoulder "Sam where's the butter?" he asked. He hadn't even said Thanks but then now that was to be expected from Dylan. She calmed herself down "In the fridge" she answered and continued to slice the tomatoe and pumpkine bread. She heard him walk to the fridge and open it. "It's not in here Sam" he said turning to her and she held the knife firmly in her grasp and turned around. "It's not in here Sam, IT'S NOT IN HERE SAM" he yelled and she jumped back quickly. "Dylan" she gulped  
"I need butter Sam" he said angrily.  
"Dylan I just went shopping you will just have to go without" she said slightly louder.  
"I NEED BUTTER" he screeched and Sam held up the knife "I NEED BUTTER NOW YOU WILL GET ME BUTTER" he yelled again and took her shoulders and opened the door for her to walk out. It was raining and she wasn't dressed "Dylan" she pleaded but he shut the door in her face.


	15. Men

She stumbled down the garden path it was dark and all she knew was she was cold and didn't want to be outside. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek _he hadn't even been drunk this time _she thought to her self sadly. She closed the gate and started hopping in pain as she closed the gate on her foot. She hobbled along the road her black dress was ripped in several places where Dylan had thown her out. She stumbled down the different streets  
"Alright darling, you looking fine" someone yelled and she jumped the men across the street started to come over and she backed away.  
"Leave me alone" she yelled and walked back toward the house. They didn't listen though and kept coming toward her the footsteps were coming quicker and quicker. Her heart was racing and she started to run. Someone followed her and ran after her and someone grabbed her arm to twist her round...


	16. Worse than Dylan

The person grabbed her harm and spun her round pushing her down to the floor increasing the tears in her dress. Her lip scraped against the gravel and she felt blood trickle down her chin. She screamed out loudly "HELP" she screeched and tried to push them off but they threw her back onto the floor and she hit her head on the pavment. This was worse than when Dylan hit her the men smaked her and hit her tearing more of her black dress. She tried to squirm out of their grasp but they woudn't let her she had just about given in and someone else joined the group just as her brain blacked out...


	17. Glass house

She blinked her eyes open slowly and shivered as remembered what was happening last night. Her muscels were still in spasm and she could barley move she felt suddenly realised where she was and froze still shaking "Help me" she whispered. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she jumped!

_Someone had grabbed her and shook her kicking her and tearing her dress off. The person grabbed her harm and spun her round pushing her down to the floor increasing the tears in her dress. Her lip scraped against the gravel and she felt blood trickle down her chin. She screamed out loudly "HELP" she screeched and tried to push them off but they threw her back onto the floor and she hit her head on the pavment. This was worse than when Dylan hit her the men smaked her and hit her tearing more of her black dress. She tried to squirm out of their grasp but they woudn't let her she had just about given in and someone else joined the group just as her brain blacked out... _

_Someone tried to shake her and she pushed against them "Get off" she yelled and tried to hit out but someone held her and wrapped her up so she couldn't move. "Please go away" she yelled and tried to wriggle out of their grip. She was carried down the road and into a house and she passed out unable to cope with the pain from her muscels and bones._

The grasp on her shoulder was tight and the man sat down on the sofa next to her. He stroked the hair out of her eyes and handed her a brush so she could brush her hair. "Are you feeling better?" Ian asked her and Sam just stared into his dark brown eyes completly lost in them.  
"Better thanks...what happened?" she asked slowly  
"You would have to tell me the first part but I found you on the street surronded by men all trying to... you know" he finished lamley.  
"They didn't" she said panicked eyes wide and suddenly tense _if Dylan knew that other men had been with her no matter the circumstance he would be furious._  
"They didn't Sam I stopped them when I found you in your night gown I got them off of you and wrapped you in my jacket and carried you home. I thought were unconcious at first but I got you home and you were ok" Ian finished stroking her hair back. Sam breathed out in relief and Ian pressed her for detail "So why were you there Sam wearing..." he started. Sam didn't want to answer his questions she couldn't answer his questions Dylan didn't know what he did and it wasn't fair to say anything. "I...I...I had to get butter and um, um see I had to get butter and I got locked out of my house" she seized on this idea. "YH I was locked out of my house and I wanted to get my key and the men saw me and pushed me down" she nodded.  
"Sam you are redicously bad lier" he smiled and leaned closer to her and gentley stroked her hair  
"On another note has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are" Ian flirted. Sam smiled she liked being callled beautiful Dylan had stopped calling her beautiful and she really missed it. She bit her lip and looked away slightly and he moved his head toward her and tilted his head to the side. He reached out his hand and put it on her chin moving her chin to turn towards him and kissed her passionatly on the lips. The feeling was recipricated and they sat there passionatly kissing for 3 minutes until Ian moved his hand to her waist trying to take off her shirt and she leant back again. "No, no I can't" she said quickly and bit her lip and tried to get up  
"What is it Sam?" he asked "I'm so sorry if I over stepped a line" he said.  
"No see I can't do this I'm I just can't..." she was upset she wanted to but she couldn't let him see her injuries she thought for a second _I can sat the men gave it to me._ She tried to stand up but collased back on the sofa again in pain and agony. Ian put his arms over shoulder and she wimpered in pain he held her out at arms reach "Sam let me look" he begged and she nodded and took her dress off so he could look at her. He was shocked he hadn't realised how much damage they had done to her. He started gently touching her back and seeing where the pain was.

He finished examining her and looked up at her into her pale scared face "You should be fine but I would need to call an x ray on your ribs" he said symphathetically bringing her closer to him and hugging her tightly.  
"Thanks" she murmured and she leant up and started to kiss him on the lips until Ian's phone rang and he walked off to get it. She felt safe here more than she had felt in her own home and she smiled sadly knowing she couldn't stay here.


	18. Coughing up Blood

"Please" she whispered but Dylan didn't stop he hit her in the stomach and he grabbed a knife.  
"Dylan don't" she warned and tried to step back.  
"Are you trying to tempt me blonde" he slurred and shot out his arm so quickly she didn't have time to react and his arm curled around her waist pulling her toward him. He pulled up her sleeve and dragged the knife across her arm making blood spew out covering lots of the exposed skin. She tried to pull her arm away but he wasn't finished with her and slit her arm again smacking her round the face and pushing her on the floor. She hit her head on the floor and lay there Dylan had now finished now and he left the room. She remembered what happened between them and how as soon as she had gone though their front door after Ian's house he had gone for her. He had shouted about how she betrayed him and how she broke her promises to everyone she met.

_She stepped though the door and Dylan grabbed her hair and pushed her down punching her in the stomach.  
"You are a good for nothing waste of space" he yelled and sat on top of her "You were meant to get me butter and where were you?" he questioned slapping her round the face and she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. "Please" she murmurred "I'm so sorry, I swear Dylan I never meant to fall asleep" she cried quietly and Dylan laughed menacingly and again when he leaned closer to him and she smelt the alcohol. He pulled her up by her hair and brought her to the kitchen and picked up a knife. _

She was aware that the door had shut and she tried to grab the phone but she stumbled over and hit her arm on the counter top knocking the phone to the floor. She fell to the floor so she could reach the phone. She dialled 999 as she started to cough up blood...


	19. Who to Call?

**Ok guys really sorry that I updloaded the wrong chapter thats the problem when you have so many i will try and be more organised next time!**

Sam was still concoious but barley, the ambulance arrived and Jeff and Dixie cam in though the door.  
"Oh hello again Princess" Jeff said as he came in and he saw the blood on her clothes and in her dark brunnete hair. "What happened babe?" he asked concerned "I...I...I started coughing blood and my arm" she stuttered and held out her arm feebly.  
"Right babe we need to bring you in to the ED" he murmurred and both Dixie and Jeff helped her up "Can you tell me what happened to you?" he asked and she ignored the question and she walked to the ambulance feebly.

They arrived at the ED and the doors crashed open "Maggie can we have some help here this is Sam she was involved in" and he stopped Jeff hadn't asked her what she had been involved in and he looked at her. "What happened Sam?" he asked when she didn't answer he continued "She needs stitches or someform of medical attention on her arm and she was coughing up blood" Jeff instructed.  
"Ok Sam my name is Dr Coldwell and I will be your Dr for today" she intraduced herself and Sam nodded. Dr Coldwell attached a monitor to her and ordered another man by the name of Dr De Silva or Toby to clean and stitch the wounds. While Dr Coldwell took a sample of saliva from her Toby finished dressing her wounds. "What happened to you?" he asked interested "Nothing" she said coldly.  
"I was only asking" he said defencivley  
"I don't care I told you nothing happened" it was her term to act deffencivley.  
"Again I'm only trying to be nice" he said and Sam had enough and tried to get up and tried to get away  
"Please miss..." he started reasling he didn't know her last name. Dr Coldwell re-entered the room and she looked furious "Miss Nicholls, Sam can you please get back into bed" Dr Coldwell said taking control of the situation. "NO see he is poking his nose in MY buisness" she screamed and as Toby tried to approach her she recoilled quickly.  
"Sam can you please calm down or I will have to call Physc" It was at those words that Sam had to start relaxing otherwise she knew if she was commited Dylan wouldn't be able to cope without her. "Dr De Silva can I remind you that the patient has a right to confidentiality" she reminded "Also Miss Nicholls I have to inform you that you have Bronchitis you should be ok in a couple of weeks." Sam relaxed knowing she would be fine and Dr Coldwell finished cleaning up the cuts and dressing them "Dr De Silva can you please get Miss Nichollas a glass of water" she instructed and Toby left them alone.  
"I'm so sorry about him he's a new Dr" Dr Coldwell apoligsed and she relaxed  
"It' ok I know what they are like" she answered and Dr Coldwell looked at her. "Right your done you are free to go" Dr Coldwell instructed and Sam realised she didn't have anyone to collect her.  
"Can I call someone" She said quietly  
"Of course who would you like?" she asked and she froze who should she call...?

**So who do you think she should call? **


	20. Drunken Slur

"Ian Dean" she said quietly  
"Are you sure?" Dr Coldwell asked her  
"Yes" she nodded to reasurre herself that she was making the right decision. Dr Coldwell left rhesus and she couldn't help thinking that it was a bad day when a wife couldn't trust her husband. So she help thinking about when she could trust him and she could share everything with him.

_It was a lonley church as it stood in the middle of nowhere with only a willow tree and pond leading to a river for company. Then there was the church itself who's insides housed a minister, 2 random people that the bride and groom had never seen before and then there was the bride and groom themselves. The bride's dress was simple but elegant and her hair was tied up platted at the side.  
"Do you Dylan Keogh take Samantha Nicholls to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked and Sam bit her lip nervously.  
"I do" he whispered smiling and now it was Sam's turn.  
"Do you Samantha Nicholls take Dylan Keogh to be your lawful wedded wife?" it was Dylan's time to worry now and Sam couldn't help laughing  
"I do" she laughed.  
"Then by the power given to me I pronounce you man and wife you may..." He started but stopped mid sentance as Dylan had walked towards her and already started kissing her passionatly. They pulled apart and Dylan stroked her hair "I promise I will never hurt you" he whispered._

_"I promise I will never hurt you" _those words still rung in her ears and she knew that for the rest of the time that Dylan was abusive toward her she would remember those words. She hadn't realised how long she had been dreaming until Ian cam over and kissed her tenderly on the lips bringing her out of her dream.  
"What happened babe?" he asked  
"Oh I just slipped with a knife and cut myself" she stuttered.  
"Oh come on Sam I am not stupid tell me the truth" he pleaded  
"Look I'm fine" she started not sure what she was going to tell him. "Some guys on the street randomly grabbed me and slit my arms" she lied and he knew it was a lie. "I know your lying to me but I won't ask" he told her "Plus you are free to go" he told her holding her hand.

Ian drove her home and Sam didn't invite him in knowing Dylan would be there. She stumbled down the path and went to put her key in the lock when she heard the voice behind her "Sammy" Dylan slurred and she froze...


	21. Rashamon

"Dylan" she turned and put her hand behind her back  
"Your home" he slurred and druckenly stumbled toward her.  
"Yh I" she started and Dylan came toward her and pushed her against the door to their house. "Dylan" she whispered and he stroked her hair and lifted her jacket off her kissing her. Dylan thrust her key out of her hand and into the lock and the door clicked open. He pushed her in and onto the floor tearing all her clothes off of herand she tried to struggle against him "DYLAN" she screamed but nobody could hear her. Dylan landed on top of her he was about to rip off all of clothes when someone pulled Dylan off of her and onto the floor.

Ian watched her go from his car she turned the key in the lock when he saw someone come up the path behind her. He was about to get out and warn her but she said his name and so he didn't. He watched as he walked toward her and she froze It was when the man Dylan threw her against the door in which he triggered. He jumped out the car and ran the couple of yards to her house he saw the door was already open and he lay on top of her grooming her in a way she obviously was not happy with. "DYLAN" he heard her scream and he picked up the man and layed him next to her containing himself not to put what he had leant in the army into practice.

_She was home at last_ he thought he had missed her afterwork when he had come home to find her not there it had broke his heart.

_"Hey Sam" he called to her as he stepped through their front doors "Sam I have the most exiting news" he called again so obviously exited he stepped into the kitchen "Sam". She wasn't there and Dylan rushed up stairs "SAM" he shouted but she wasn't there and a horrible thought suddenly came into his mind and he punched the wall in anger and rushed downstairs and slammed the front door behind him and left for the pub. _

_He arrived at the pub and entered the wooden panneled pub. "Dylan" the usual guys greeted him and he waved casually walking to the bar and ordering a large glass of red wine. The wine arrived and as he was walking to sit with his mates he took the papers that he was going to show Sam in the bin. He felt guilty but she was meant to be there for him and she wasn't she was out and not even left him a note. He spent 3 hours in the pub ordering glasss after glass "Don't that pretty misses of yours want you to stop" his friend Brian said obviusly drunk. "Yh that bitch gone crazy she thinks you're an ugly drunk" another friend (Joe) said laughing as he did so and something inside Dylan snapped  
"SHE'S MY WIFE AND I DON'T WANT A BAD THING SAID ABOUT HER" he roared pushing Joe to the wall and smacking him in the face. People rushed to restrain him but he didn't stop and ran out of the pub throwing a vase at Joe realising how much he cared about Sam. He left the pub and stumbled home still redicoulsy drunk when he saw Sam getting out of someones car and down the path. "Hey Sammy" he slurred going down the path after her and trying to stay upright. _

_He walked toward her seeing her get out of that persons car had made him mad he couldn't honestly think properly. He walked toward her and "Your home" he slurred and walked toward her he got to the door and he pushed her up against it and tore off her jacket fumbling to put the key in the lock and he opened the door. She was going to pay for being with another man. She screamed out his name and he smiled still kissing her and forcing her to try and take off her clothes. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and with a bang passed out as he was thrown onto the floor. _

saw Dylan thrown onto the floor and she bit her lip nervously as Ian bent down next to her "Who the hell is that Sam and what the hell happened?" Ian asked and she froze. 


	22. Perfect Solution

She bit her lip and played for time by trying to control her breathing she got up and leant on the door.  
"Sam who is he?" he asked again and there was no way she could play for time any longer.  
"He's my husband" she whispered and Ian stepped back outraged for a second "HE IS YOUR HUSBAND" he yelled angry.  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered  
"NO DON'T TALK YET" he shouted and she recoiled cowering into her house and he was shouting at her and only stopped when he saw the look of absulute terror on her face.  
"Sam" he had instantly calmed down at the look of terror on her face "I'm so sorry darling" he apoligised streching out his hand and stroking her face.  
"I'm sorry I should have told you" she whispered still nervous  
"Look you can collect your stuff now and go to mine" he instructed but she knew she couldn't go.  
"I can't Dylan needs me" she protested quietly  
"What to use you as his punching bag" he argued.  
"No you see he dosen't mean to, he has a drinking problem!" She protested the last thing she wanted was Ian to think Dylan was some kind of monster.  
"That  is no exuse" he argued and then a thought occured to him "Then if you can't leave right now join the army with me?" he asked and she smiled realising that it could be the perfect soloution.

**By the way I am going to update my first chapter **


	23. Ambulance

"Ok" she whispered "I'll join the army" she laughed as Ian held her hips and swung her round happiness raidating from him.  
"Can you help me move him and get him settled in my bed" she asked and she motioned for him to grab Dylans legs. He grabbed Dylan's legs and they carried him upstairs and into the master bedroom. They put the covers over Dylan and she grabbed some water from their ensuit and some pills and left them by Dylan who had fallen asleep. She tiptoed out the room and Ian followed her shutting the door behind him. "Why the hell do you put up with that Sam?" he asked "I told you it's complicated" she said quietly walking down the stairs.  
"It's not compli..." he started "Hang on" he started again a thought coming into his mind "Hang on the night you were mugged was that..." he trailed off wanting to ask.  
"Not exactly" she said slowly not sure how she was going to answer.  
"What does not exactly mean" he said still concerned  
"I mean that I got changed into my PJ's" and she had to stop for Ian's intake of breath and wolf whistle at what she wore for bed. "I got changed into my PJ's and Dylan started getting stressy and he kicked me out of the house and the men saw me and well you know the rest" she murmurred.  
"Take your clothes off" he said quite cocky and Sam did a double take  
"I'm sorry what did you say" she whispered.  
"Take your clothes off" he said again walking toward her and stroking her hair "I need to examine you" he whispered in her ear and she relaxed "But if you wanted to I would totally say yes" he smiled and she relaxed pulling off her t shirt. Ian went to touch the bruises but she shook her head  
"No" she whispered and she kissed him on the lips moving her hands over his body and though his hair.  
"Seriously" he whispered and he gently moved his hand though her hair and on her body careful not to hurt her. He stripped his top off and unhooked her bra and moved his hands now to her breasts fondling them and carresing them. Her responce was to giggle in a girlish way and take off his trousers but he stopped her and held her at arms reach.  
"You can't do this" he murmurred  
"What" she whispered trying to kiss him.  
"No you can't do this" he said holding her at arms reach again and she looked pathetically at him semi naked.  
"What" she whispered and tears were running down her cheeks  
"It's not that I..." he started but she turned away from him so he couldn't see her reaction and picked up her bra and t shrt from the floor and put them on.  
"Sam please" he begged as she put her t shirt on and he walked toward her so when she had finished putting it on she recieved a fright to see him in front of her. "Baby" he begged placing his hand on her hip and stepped back ignoring him she couldn't face talking to him "Am I that repultant?" she asked her eyes filled with warm salty tears. She let a tear fall down her cheek as Ian looked shocked at her "I don't think"  
"Save it" she snapped "I thought you liked me" she cried.  
"I do that's why..." he trailed off as Dylan entered the kitchen his head pounding.  
"Who the hell are you?" he snapped and he held his head  
"This is Corperal Ian Dean he is going to be a..." she stopped suddenly as pain shot though her stomach and she clutched it in pain. Dylan and Ian looked at her and their eyes became wide as Dylan grabbed the phone "Can I have an ambulance please" he said down the phone as Ian ran foreward and suported her waist.  
"What's going on?" she asked concerned at this sudden character change and then she looked down a pool of blood was forming at her feet and a black spot apeared before her eyes and she vomited before the black spot increased and engulphed her eyes and she fainted colapsing on the floor with Ian grabbing her waist to protect her from hitting the floor.


	24. ED again!

The sound of gentle beeping woke her "Dylan" she whispered thinking that she was next to her. Her eyes were blurry and she could barley see  
"Hello Miss Nicholls how are you feeling" the voice asked her and her eyes were starting to adjust more to the room. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes  
"Who are you?" she asked  
"My name is Dr Winters and this is..." Dr Winters started  
"My names Kelsey" the nurse called Kelsey told her.  
"What..." she started quietly  
"How about you stay quiet till I answer all the questions you have yet to ask..." she paused for a second and continued "You are in Holby City ED I am Dr Winters, this is Kelsey you suffered a serious miscarrige of twins" she said casually.  
"What?" she whispered loudly "I am, I was never pregnant"  
"I'm afraid you were now we are going to be sending you up to obs and gyne and they are going to be running some tests on you" Dr Winters informed her and Sam nodded telling her she understood.  
"Where's Dylan and Ian?" she whispered but Dr Winters had left  
"Friendly isn't she" Kelsey laughed making Sam laugh as well.  
"Dylan nobody called Dylan came in with you" Kelsey informed her and a tear trickled down her cheek.  
"Are you ok?" Kelsey asked her and another tear trickled down her cheek  
"Did anyone come in with me?" she whispered scared by the answer.  
"Yes a man called Ian did, he was really concerned about you?" Kelsey told her and she smiled knowing that at lease Ian was here for her.  
"Where is he?" she asked still very tired.  
"He left" Kelsey started and Sam's face fell "to get some coffee we didn't think you would be up for a while" she finished.  
"He likes you" she said teasingly  
"We're friends" she responded  
"Not like that" she said agan in the same teasing tone.  
"Really" she bit her lip and her expression was now one that is more commonly seen on a 13 year old girl.  
"Oh you like him as well" she responded teasing again  
"I'm married" she whispered as a responce Kelsey looked shocked at her.  
"You are married" she said "Whats he like?" she asked interested.  
"He's...he's... he's one of a kind" she whispered  
"But you don't love him" she answered.  
"We aren't as close as we use to be" she said carefully trying not to give anything away  
"So leave him" she advised.  
"It's not that simple he has a drinking problem and I care so much about him I don't want him to resort to drinking, but Ian has offered me a job with the army and I really want to and I really want him" she said feeling rather guilty.  
"You could always check him into an Alcohol program" she started but Sam interupted her  
"Dylan's to proud he would never sign up" she muttered regrettfully.  
"Well whatever you decide to do you have to think of your own view" Kelsey advised and Sam nodded.  
"Thanks" she murmurred  
"What about you do you have any crises in your life?" she asked.  
"Well were do I start I resigned from my job because I thought i had won the lottery then found out I hadn't but I had insulted all my friends and they didn't want to know, but before I found out I hadn't won the lottery i booked a 6,000 pound ticket to Thailand and now I don't know what to do" she told Sam all in one breath. Sam was about to respond but Ian entered her cubicle.  
"Hey baby" he murmurred holding out a coffee and sitting on her bed.  
"I'll leave you two alone then" Kelsey said leaving them and giving Sam a knowing smile.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
"Ok" she whispered still scared  
"What was wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"You don't know" she said completly suprised  
"No I was told I wasn't family so I couldn't know" he informed her slightly annoyed.  
"Oh well..." she started and trailed off and instead waved her hand toward the chart telling him that he should look at it. He took her chart and looked at examined it slowly for a second "Oh...my...Sam" his shoulders fell and he tilted his head sympathetically.  
"What happened to Dylan?" she asked quietly afraid of what he would say  
"He left as soon as the ambulance was called, he had to go to work" he explained annoyed with Dylan.  
"Oh ok" she whispered  
"Sorry babe" he apoligsed  
"No it's ok" she said trying to fake opptimisum she didn't feel.  
"It's not ok" he protested and wanted to say more but Sam stopped him.  
"You know that job how much prep is there?" she asked smiling at the prospect of a job. She had given up work when Dylan had started and tried to start a family and then ever since Dylan's drinking she couldn't face looking for work. Ian wasn't greatly impressed at the change of topic but gave in  
"Not much Dylan wouldn't even know you were gone" he responded smiling. "Look about before..." he started but she cut him off  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you" Sam said quietly.  
"No it's my fault I should have explained I really like you and that's why I didn't want us to do it, Sam you have a husband and he is ill and you need to focus on getting him better" he told her stroking her dark brown hair back.  
"It's ok" she whispered and they leant forward towards each other  
"Ok Miss Nichollas we have a bed up in gyneocology for you" She said and another man entered.  
"Ok Big Mac she needs to go up to gyne" Dr Winters instructed and Sam put her head under the covers and Ian held her hand as she was led though the ED. She heard the lift doors open "Big Mac do you know a nurse called Kelsey?" she asked quietly.  
"Kelsey yes I do what about her?" he asked  
"Can you give her a message for me?" she asked as they entered the lift.  
"Of course I can what's the message?" he asked  
"Tell her thanks and that she is a fantastic nurse and that she should go she should start living her dream" she told him hoping he would relay the message. The doors closed on the lift and she travelled upstairs when the lifts opened and she arrived in the pink walls of gyne.


	25. I am no good for you

"Dylan" she called as she arrived home, she had been let out of gyne and Ian had given her a lift home. She had only been in over night and she had missed Dylan but shehoped that he would be here. "Dylan" she called again but there was still no responce and her heart was pounding in her chest as she entered the kitchen. She dropped her scarf and coat on the floor and new that Dylan would want her to pick them as they could cause an accident. She rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room and she let out a sigh of relief. Dylan was spralled out along the sofa obviusly sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she quietly entered the kitchen and not to wake Dylan up put some boiling water in a sauce pan and heated it. She put a heap of coffee grannuls in a mug as quietly as she possibley could and saw the bubbles boil telling her the water was ok. She picked up the handle of the saucepan and she walked toward the counter where her mug was and slipped on the scarf that she had dropped on the floor. The scolding water from the pan sloshed down her left arm and she dropped the pan on the floor as the rest splashed on her feet. The pan dropped with a bang that she hoped wouldn't wake Dylan up but she didn't care if it did as she yelped in pain and ran to the tap. "Sam" the voice came from behind her and she turned "You know they have this great device caled a kettle" he said sarcastically and her eyes lit up.  
"I am in pain here" she told him and he came over and went to the medicine cabinet reaching up and grabbing some gel. She tried to take his hand but he put it back under the tap. "It's ok" he whispered "And remember 10 minutes no exeption" he laughed and Sam had missed his laugh.

The 10 minutes were up and Sam brought her arm out from under the water and flicked the water onto him. "Oye" he laughed and gently pushed her but quickly grabbing her wrist and suverying the damage the water had done. "You're quiet lucky I will however bandage it up anyway" he told her and grabbed a bandage and wrapped it round her arm "If after a couple of days it hasn't healed you should consult a Dr" he joked and she laughed along with him and she pushed him. "That's not fair" he laughed and flicked some water from the tap at her "Hey" she frowned and flicked some water back at him. He dodged the water and flicked it back and it got in her eyes. She couldn't see for a second and she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and he leant her back and Dylan kissed her.  
"Tell me I haven't lost you" he whispered and she looked at him examining him up and down.  
"Dylan we are in 2 different places I need to help you and you don't seem to want to help yourself" she whispered scared of his reaction.  
"I want to change Sam I really do I can't have you living in fear, today marks a new change, a change in who I am and a change in us!" he told her his voice proud  
"We can do everything we said we would do, we can start trying for a family" he smiled and went to kiss her but she froze.  
"Dylan I had a miscarrige yesterday and where were you for that?" she asked but her heart was telling her she was crazy how long had she waited for him to say those words but part of her new if she didn't ask this question now it would come back to haunt her.  
"You had a..." he trailed off "I'm so sorry"  
"Dylan I don't want you're condolenses we lost 2 babies and I'm sorry for that but you don't get it, I want to know where you were and what was so important you left me!" she whispered her eyes stung with tears and at that last word the tears had leaked out.  
"Sam I wanted to but I couldn't cope, Sam I felt so awful for leaving you with that man, I wanted to be the one to help you" he stuttered and finally he took a deep breath "Last night after I fled I went shopping" he muttered his eyes closing. "And I went to the hospital and they showed me to you but you were with him and you were kissing him, thats why Sam I am setting you free" he whispered and she gulped. "Dylan I have to stay with you, I may not like you in the same way but please Dylan I need to get you off the alcohol" she begged and it seemed rediculous that only a couple of minutes ago they had been laughing and joking together.  
"Sam go to Afganistan, go be an army Dr I know it is what you want" he told her his heart heavy.  
"I can't leave you like this" she cried tears streaming down her face  
"I'm telling you to go Sam, everything that has gone on between the 2 of us you need this" he told her crying as well.  
"Please Dylan" she begged but he turned his back on her  
"Go Sam" he yelled at her and she flinched.  
"See" he said his tone back to calm "See what I have done to you, you were the love of my life Samantha and I have turned you to this" he guestured to her and started to cry. Sam took a step out the kitchen and Dylan turned suddenly "You will be an amazing Dr Samantha Nichollas and I promise you as long as you continue with your dream I will stay away from the drink" he promised her.

It had taken her half an hour to pack her case and she took it down stairs "Dylan if things had been different..." she started.  
"Good bye Samantha Nichollas" he murmurred and he bent down and gently for the last time kissed her lips softly. He opened the door for her and she left into the pouring rain as she turned back Dylan had already shut the door but she caught him at the window and waved a final sad wave and pulled her suit case out of the gate.

**So it was meant to be a very romantic moment between Dylan and Sam but ended up this... **


	26. Present

**Back to the present**

_She couldn't help laughing at the awful christmas jokes Big Mac told and she walked over to Tom hoping at last today they could go public with their relationship. "Hey Tom" she teased as she whispered in his ear "You are a tease Dr Nicholls" it was his turn to whisper in her ear and she laughed. Tom leaned in towards her and was about to kiss her when "Dylan" Zoe said completly shocked as Dylan walked in the pub. Sam turned quickly as Dylan walked to the table to sit next to Zoe and she exused herself from Tom and walked toward Dylan. "Dylan what are you doing here?" she whispered quietly "Because I want to celebrate Christmas" Dylan said and Sam looked snidely back. Dylan walked up to the bar and Sam turned away annoyed by his sarcasm and went back to talking to Tom. The next time she looked around Dylan had raised a glass of red wine to his lips. "DYLAN" she shouted what was he doing after all that hard work. "Dylan what the hell do you think you are doing" she said quickly but quietly as while she knew that Zoe knew Dylan had a problem no one else did. Dylan put the glass down and slid it across to her and cursed Sam but she could live with it if it meant he didn't drink. Tom leant over to her and whispered in her ear and Sam giggled a small girlish giggle and they headed towards the toilets. Even now nobody exept her, Dylan and Ian knew what Dylan was like drunk and she wanted it to stay that way for Dylan's sake._

_They walked back out 30 minutes later laughing and smiling going over to talk to Zoe and Charlie. She was then all of a sudden made aware that something was wrong by a shout from Dylan and she turned quickly to see Dylan shouting at Amanda. "What the hell is up with him, he's only had 2 glasses of wine" Zoe commented shocked "WHAT he's had..." and a look of fear spread on her face as she walked over to him. Dylan was getting very angry and shouting knowing out of everyone she had the best chance of calming him down there was no way she was going to let him ruin his new reputation. Amanda looked terrified completely shocked by this change in character and she tried to back away but Dylan was still shouting. The whole pub had turned to look at Dylan and she ran in front of Amanda knowing she could handle his mood. "She's stalking me, that bitch is stalking me" he slurred. "She's not Dylan" she tried reason her voice calm "She's leaving and she got everyone a present Dylan" she told him not sure if that would have helped. "GO AWAY" he yelled moving his face forward towards her trying to threaten her she was starting to get nervous now and needed an idea fast. "Dylan remember our honeymoon the two of us on the beach" she tried but he sensed her nerves and he advanced toward her Big Mac and Fletch trying to intervien but she wouldn't let them. "NO YOU'RE A CHEATING BITCH" he slurred and as he said that she knew what was going to happen and she tried to duck out of the way but he grabbed her quickly and pushed her against the wall and slapped her hard across the face making her cheek sting. San gasped in pain and clung to her cheek as the realisation that he hadn't done that in 5 years hit her. He wasn't done and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the table "Dylan" she pleaded and Big Mac and Fletch tried to pull him off her as he continued to beat her stomach. Dylan fought them off in a drunken stupor and made his way toward her again "DO YOU LIKE BEING BURNED?" He yelled grabbing the nearest candle and getting close to her neck and Sam stood trembling with fear remembering that he had never done that before . But b__efore she had to start worrying anymore Amanda started yelling at him and he turned. Sam looked up dazed from the table and saw him go toward Amanda but Sam couldn't let him hurt her after all he was her ex. "Dylan, Dylan look at me" Dylan didn't turn around and continued towards her "DYLAN" she screemed he was about to hit Amanda after all she knew the warning signs. Suddenly Dylan turned toward her and Tom stepped in only now gettting out of his frozen state of shock and trying to intervien to protect his girlfriend who ignored these atempts and walked up to Dylan and grabbing the glass of water next to her spun Dylan round and threw it in his eyes. Before he had time to respond she dragged him outside Dylan blinked the water out of his eyes totally confused as to where he was "Sam" he blinked and he noticed in horror the red mark on her face. "SAM" he yelled and she flinched taking a step back and her reaction was proof enough. "Sam what did I do?" he asked concerned about what he had done. Sam took off her jacket to show Dylan the bruises he had caused and Dylan sank to the floor distraught. Dylan started crying and Sam hadn't seen him cry in 5 years "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sam" he sobbed. Sam consoled him and grabbed Dylan a cab and put him in it. Her shoulders were bruised and she knew her collegues would want an explanation so it was with a heavy heart that she turned and closed her eyes as she opened the doors to the pub. _

She opened the door and stepped inside and sure enough as she did the music died down as everybody turned to stare at her. "So Big Mac what do you want for Christmas?" she asked her voice trying to stay as normal as possible. "Ooh well..." he started but Zoe cut him off  
"Sam what the hell just happened?" she asked totally confused and Sam bit her lip nervously as she didn't want to get Dylan into trouble.  
"Well you saw" she hesistated playing for time  
"Yes Sam we did all see" Zoe said obviously "You knew what you doing how?" she asked.  
"I was in the army" she lied  
"Sam quit the lies you were terrified and when he slapped you, you didn't even respond where as when Keith Parr came at Dylan you went in all guns blazing" Zoe finished.  
"He's done it before hasn't he Sam" Amanda told her and Sam looked up from her lap  
"I don't know what you mean" she started.  
"Sam" Tom spoke up sympathetically  
"Fine" she snapped "Dylan and alcohol don't mix" she turned her back on them. "Look it's christmas" Sam argued  
"Yes Sam it is but still we have to talk about this you were a victim of..." she started.  
"Don't say it because it wasn't. Dylan is a good Dr, a good person and a good friend he is not a..." she couldn't even bring herself to say the word abuser.  
"But he was Sam" Zoe tried to reason  
"NO" she screeched Zoe grabed her jacket and pulled down the sleeve showing her the bruises.  
"Dylan was like that once but he is not like that now"she whispered in responce  
"But he..." Zoe tried to start  
"No he had a moments lapse with the alcohol but now everydody knows they can stop him right" she smiled knowing she was trying to fight a losing battle.  
" Sam you deserve somone so much better" Dominic stepped in  
"Leave me alone Dylan is a good person a better person than you are" she snapped Dominic tried to reason by stepping in front of her but she back away from him. She loved Tom more than anything but she remembered how she had felt about Dylan and she couldn't bare anyone to change that.  
"I'm going home" she informed everyone and she turned quickly ready to storm out the pub but Tom grabbed her  
"Sam wait don't go not yet" he begged. She turned around and Tom signalled to the bar manager  
"Another round of drinks" he ordered and he turned up the music and he led Sam out on the dance floor to dance to the Book of Love. It didn't take long but soon Charlie led Tess who had just recently returned and was not aware what had gone on to the dance floor. Fletch led Linda, Dominic led Zoe and finally Amanda was led by Lloyd. The night wheeled to a close at midnight and Tom took Sam home by cab.


	27. The Future and The End

**2 years later**

"Samantha tell your son to eat his dinner" Tom moaned  
"My son exuse me he is yours to you know" she laughed in mock annoyance.  
"Haha" he joked and turned to Sam who was busy putting cookies in the oven and then cleaning the bowl and put his hands over her eyes and whispered gently in her ear "Guess who" he muttered."Tom I am in the middle of..." she started and picked up a bit of cookie mix on her fingers and fed it to him. "Yum" he murmurred and started to take her apron off.  
"Tom I don't have time for this I have to get dressed" she muttered and turned round to him  
"Yh so I am helping you" He mururmed seductivley.  
"Tom we have Zoe and Dylan coming over in a minute I have to get changed" she batted his hands away from his wrists.  
"Again I am helping you" he wrapped his arms over her 8 months baby bump.  
"Tom you are awful" she muttered and she leant up to kiss him but pulled back quickly and walked back toward the door. She went upstairs to change and changed into a very flowly vintage dress and walked down stairs. "Ahh" she gasped and she looked down at her waters "Tom" she called and he walked out to her  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"You may have to cancel Zoe and Dylan" she smiled.  
"Why?" he asked and she looked down and he looked down as well "Sam" he grinned and took her hand.  
"I know" she whispered the door bell went and Tom went to get it  
"Hey you 2" Tom said to the people at the door and they entered. Dylan and Zoe came inside their house  
"Hey Dylan, hey Zoe look..." she started as she felt a contraction and she clutched her stomach.  
"Are you ok Sam?" Zoe asked her and she looked down "OMG Sam" she yelled and Sam clutched her stomach again feeling another contraction.  
"Zoe" she whispered and she had to sit on the floor Zoe knealt down next to her Dylan had stood frozen at the door "You ok baby?" he asked Zoe and she nodded.  
"Ok Tom phone the ambulance" he told him and knealt down next her.

The ambulance arrived 6 minutes later and it was Dixie and Jeff and was taken to the ED. Zoe was her Dr and Dylan waited in reception for his wife to finish with Sam. Tom helped with the delivery and after 2 hours of being in the ED she had a baby girl.  
"Tom we have a baby girl" she smiled and kissed her on her forehead  
"You are such a clever girl" he muttered and held her hand. Zoe, Linda and Tess left her and Tom and Sam had a chance to talk about baby names.  
"What about Samantha" he suggested and she shook her head  
"I told you already no how about Lydia" she suggested.  
"Deffinatly not we have had this discussion" he argued  
"What about Zoe?" she suggested seeing her walk past the window.  
"I like it" Tom agreed "We have it then this is Zoe Kent" he intraduced her to Sam.  
They kissed and Tom took the baby out to meet people and Sam followed him "Hey everyone I would like you to meet Zoe Kent" Tom told them and Dylan looked up.  
"Congrats Sam" Dylan said going up to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Thanks Dylan" she smiled and Dylan took a step back  
"Dyl again will you and Zoe be a godmother and godfather to Zoe" Sam asked and Dylan smiled.  
"Well of course I will you will have to talk to Zoe though" he laughed and she smiled back. She moved onto Zoe and Linda  
"Hey you two I was wondering whether you to would be Zoe's godmothers?" she asked.  
"Seriously" they both said simultaniously  
"Yh" she nodded and they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They were able to leave the ED pretty quickly not even Zoe had to be kept in they were on their way out but Dylan stopped them "Tom can I have a word with Sam quickly?" he asked and Tom stepped aside telling her he was going to put Zoe in the car. "Sam I wanted to thank you" he said appriactiativley  
"What for?" she asked confused  
"For not turning me to the Police when I was you knew..." he started trailing off "And even when I was so awful to you at the pub you still protected me" he thanked her.  
"Dylan can we not..." she started  
"No Sam I need to do this you were such an amazing person about the way you handled everything" he apoligsed again.  
"Especially as you handled the death of our twins" he murmurred and hugged her "I just wanted to thank you for everything" he said again.  
"Thanks Dylan" she smiled and hugged him and she left the ED to see Tom at the car with her little children Zoe and Noel in the back. Sam climbed in the car and smiled to Tom as he took her hand and he started the engine and they drove out the busy ED car park and into the darkening night time sky.

**And this is the end of Sam and Dylan's life before!**


End file.
